Scarlet Ravenshield
Scarlet Ravenshield (Formerly LeClaire) is the Lady of House Ravenshield and liaison for the Argent Crusade. With her marriage to Dilan Ravenshield Scarlet works to revitalize not only the Plaguelands but also the holdings of House Ravenshield in the name of the Crusade. LeClaire’s life has been outlined by adversity and conflict since before the start of the Second War. She was among the first women to join the Knights of the Silver Hand, and later in life became a Captain of the Argent Dawn. When others fled the Plaguelands in search of better lives LeClaire remained, hoping to hold out against the hordes of undead that threatened her life and the lives of her comrades day by day. Following the Scourge Invasion and the founding of the Argent Crusade LeClaire followed Tirion Fordring's forces into battle against the Scourge during the invasion of Northrend, and aided in the direct assault against Icecrown Citadel. After the victory in Northrend, LeClaire returned to the Eastern Kingdoms where she remains in the service of the Argent Crusade. Biography 'Early Life' With origins veiled in mystery LeClaire was raised under peculiar circumstances in the Commons of Ironforge by a kindhearted dwarven couple from the Stouthammer Clan. Not much later in life she ended up in the human city of Stratholme, as a ward, under the charge of a skilled herbalist named Rebecca Aaren. Working in Aaren’s Flowers LeClaire met many men from the newly endowed Knights of the Silver Hand who frequented the shop, buying herbal remedies and sweetly scented gifts for their dearests. She became particularly close friends with one paladin by the name of Avaris Miles. Young, handsome, charming and humorous, there was little not to like about Avaris. He became a frequent visitor at Aaren’s Flowers for the tea blend LeClaire made. Not usually an item for sale, LeClaire brewed it special for the two of them and in exchange Avaris shared with her stories of the Knighthood. Through Avaris, LeClaire learned admiration for all things lawful and good, and devoted herself to the teachings of the Holy Light. 'Fight to Squireship' LeClaire strongly opposed stereotyping and misogyny in the male-dominated realm of the Holy Knighthood prior to the Second War. At sixteen she became highly respected for a publishing called 'Historia Factum et Bellum' or Stories of Feats and Warfare. The article was a vernacular study of religious law and military strategy and was particularly important in proving that women could be as equally skilled paladins as men in their society. Women across Lordaeron suddenly preached their rights to join the knighthood. Between the war in the south and the women’s upheaval, politics between the Church, State and the Knights of the Silver Hand reached an apex. The predominantly liberal thinking Knights of the Silver Hand eventually ousted the Church and States linear traditions and permitted enlistment to females, who would receive martial and clerical training. Though she was not the primary root of the ruling LeClaire received a fair bit of praise for her declaration in Stratholme. The act also earned her a few enemies. A knight named Devran Blackstone, under the service of Lord Othmar Garithos, stormed into Aaren’s Flowers and apprehended LeClaire for crossing ethical boundaries in her writing. She was brought to a block in King’s Square where she was verbally ridiculed before a crowd. Eventually an officer of the city guard and a few Knights of the Silver Hand arrived to diffuse the confrontation. Unable to justify the altercation Blackstone quickly withdrew himself and was submitted to questioning. A rumor formed in the weeks following the event that LeClaire dishonored herself and the Silver Hand by bedding a number of its members. The rumor kicked up so much turmoil and controversy that LeClaire feared it would eliminate her chances of joining the ranks. Infuriated by the accusations she challenged Blackstone to a duel. This was to be settled with a duel in the form of a joust. It was expected that Avaris Miles was to resolve the argument in LeClaire’s honor, however LeClaire disguised her sex, put on a helmet, mounted a horse and proceeded to the tourney grounds. After a stubborn encounter LeClaire dismounted her opponent. As he lay on the ground she removed her helmet, let down her hair and disclosed her bosom to prove she was a woman and shame her foe. In his shame Blackstone forgot his honor and lunged with rage at LeClaire, dragging her from her horse. The honor duel quickly turned into an illicit brawl and ended when LeClaire struck Blackstone over the head with a buckler. When guards arrived on the scene both LeClaire and Blackstone were arrested. Following the event and a trial in Capital City LeClaire was permitted enlistment into the Knights of the Silver Hand as a squire. She served out of the port city of Tyr’s Hand until the city was razed. 'Tyr’s Hand and the Second War ' During the Second War, around the time political tensions rose between the Kingdom of Lordaeron and Alterac, nineteen year old LeClaire was stationed to train in the port city of Tyr’s Hand. When conflict stirred and the peasant revolts began LeClaire was unwilling to harm the troubled peasantry so she played only a small part in suppressing the uprisings. Later, when the riots grew out of proportion LeClaire was ordered to raise her hammer in the defense of Tyr’s Keep. The result ended in the death of peasants. Conflicted by the horrors of taking another life LeClaire was issued time under the services of a blacksmith and charged with preparing better weapons, armor and ballista spears in the smithy. After the city was razed LeClaire was forced to continue her training in Stratholme. 'The Third War' Ten years after her ordainment LeClaire was shaping up to be a devout heroine of The Light. She had just returned to Hearthglen after campaigning in the south when a rumor began to travel around Lordaeron, telling how a mysterious plague had gripped the northern lands. With majority of Lordaeron’s attention focused on the Horde’s flight and rebelling orc clans only diminutive detachments were sent to investigate. As part of one of those detachments LeClaire and two others were sent to examine the small town on the Isle of Darrow, to see what news the Barov family received from their northern holdings. The restored fortress at Caer Darrow seemed well fortified, and LeClaire found the baron to be hospitable if a bit distant. She assumed the people were merely content to have their lives back to normal following the faults of the Second War. After a welcomed stay LeClaire was pleased to hear the Barov’s dismiss the rumors as falsehoods. Because of this LeClaire and her team deemed in their reports that they saw no means for further investigation of a threat. While attentions remained on the orcs of the Blackrock Clan in the south LeClaire returned to Tyr’s Hand where she remained until the truth was uncovered. Her first encounter with the undead was during the Scourge march on Hearthglen, where she accompanied Uther the Lightbringer's troop in the defense of the village. LeClaire remained operating out of Hearthglen under the command of her fiancé, Knight-Captain Avaris Miles. Charged with overseeing grain containment and inspection she seldom left the village. When word reached her that Avaris and his squadron went missing during the defense of Darrowshire LeClaire left Hearthglen in frantic pursuit. She continued her search up until Prince Arthas’ return to Lordaeron and his ill-fated betrayal. When Arthas offered Lordaeron up to the Scourge LeClaire was forced to give up and flee to the safest holding left, Tyr’s Hand. There she took up arms under Lord Valdelmar in the name of the newly formed Scarlet Crusade. 'The Argent Dawn' 'Joining the Argents' When Saidan Dathrohan reorganized what remained of the Silver Hand into the Scarlet Crusade LeClaire joined forthwith and served under Lord Valdelmar in the defense of Tyr’s Hand. Not long into its inception LeClaire began to see the newly formed order for what they were becoming and turned her back to join a smaller order under Lord Raymond George, and later Maxwell Tyrosus. 'Aegis of Light' With time, the Argent Dawn grew in number and diversity, with this subfactions formed. The Aegis of Light, led by Commander Corwynn Cromwell, was among these subfactions. Having served alongside Cromwell for a time LeClaire held him in high regard and believed him to be a respectable man with great sense of camaraderie. Under Cromwell’s command LeClaire upheld strong moral principles by following a militaristic code of ethics based on the Three Virtues of the Holy Light. Alongside her brethren in the Aegis of Light LeClaire strove to rid the plagued forests of Darrowmere of the Scourge. Her leaders ran routine crusades from Light’s Hope Chapel to Chillwind Camp, to expunge the looming threats. In doing so LeClaire came across all manner of dark opposing forces, mainly the undead but also malefic cults and twisted and corrupt magi. During this period of her life LeClaire trained with a man called Liam the Swift, one of the Argent Dawn’s elite. Because of this there has been speculation that LeClaire had been accepted into the elite section of the Argent Dawn as well. 'Order of Onus' Following a battle at Northpass Tower LeClaire led a small unit into the Plaguewood in search of missing crusaders and uncovered evidence of ritual activity. Her investigation led to the discovery of cult encampments concealed within the hills between the Fungal Vale and the Plaguewood. They called themselves the Order of Onus, and were by far of one of the worst cults LeClaire had the displeasure of encountering. Obsessed with dark rituals, the cultists had a knack for invading Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade encampments, kidnapping crusaders and using them as sacrificial lambs in their black sacraments. During a raid on one of the cult encampments LeClaire found crusaders chained within the confines of a grotto, and among them was Avaris Miles. After years of searching, finding her fiancé in his sickly, grotesque condition sent LeClaire over the edge and she pressed a charge on the lead encampment. Protected by a group of skillful dark inscribers the advance on the encampment crumbled to pieces with devastating consequences. LeClaire and her fellow crusaders were seized under binding sigils and forced to bear witness to a demonic ritual meant to summon a powerful sayaad demon into their world. When Avaris Miles was brought forth to the alter LeClaire begged the Light to spare him, but the dagger plunged and syphoned him of his lifeblood. LeClaire watched her beloved slip away and a dark apparition appear in his stead. Reinforcements arrived in the nick of time, and in a last-ditch effort LeClaire attempted a powerful spell to exorcise the specter and save Avaris. At this precise moment a counter spell was conjured by the unknown entity, and bound to LeClaire’s soul. Wounded but unaware that she had been cursed LeClaire was whisked away from the battle during their retreat. She remained at Light’s Hope Chapel under the care of a priestess until the undoing of the Order of Onus. Though a body was never recovered Avaris Miles was presumed lost. 'Scourge in the Sky ' Two years after the fall of Onus a second invasion of the Scourge began. During this invasion LeClaire’s leaders were faced with a heavy decision, to keep the bulk of their forces stationed in the Plaguelands or divide and assist the various unprepared regions of Azeroth which had fallen under threat. The decision came to a point when it was learnt that half of the hovering necropolises were stationed overseas in Kalimdor. Thus the Aegis of Light was divided into two halves and agents of the Argent Dawn sent to Kalimdor. LeClaire was stationed with Liam the Swift in a foreign land called Tanaris. She worked rigorously to disrupt and destroy the necrotic shards that were scattered about the desert and to her surprise the bronze dragonflight had already done a number on the invaders. Anachronos, Prince of the Bronze Dragons, decided to unite the members of the Argent Dawn with his kin by enlisting a drake to each of the elite members. A young bronze drake named Roszare was bound to Scarlet by the pact, and with him LeClaire and others took the battle into the floating necropolis. Eventually their endeavors paid off and the necropolis was destroyed, its pieces sank into the desert dunes. 'Northrend War on the Scourge' 'Return to Light’s Hope' By the time LeClaire and the regiment returned to the Plaguelands the battle for Light’s Hope Chapel was won, and news of Tirion Fordring’s return swept the land. When she reached Light’s Hope Chapel the Argent Crusade was conceived, and she along with many others of the Aegis of Light were hand-picked to join the reformed order. 'War on the Lich King' LeClaire was predominantly stationed in Icecrown throughout the war against the Lich King. Under the banner of the Argent Crusade she made headway from the Argent Vanguard forward base and fought fearlessly to secure The Breach. She endured acid rain, capture, and a frost wyrm assault before the Crusade was able to lead the purge of Scourgeholme. With little time to rest the days grew longer and LeClaire became a distant and cold detachment of herself. The flood of undead seemed endless for with every crusader lost the Scourge simply raised more servants of the Lich King. It wasn’t until the construction of the Argent Tournament that LeClaire saw a shining chance at victory. 'Without Light' During the purge of Scourgeholme LeClaire discovered the Light would no longer answer her healing prayers. Others she could heal without issue, but she learned that a curse laid upon her years ago prevented her from self-healing with her Light given abilities. The curse remains today. 'Argent Tournament' Familiar in the rules of the joust and martial combat LeClaire entered into the tournament the moment the Argent Pavilion opened. After completing a few lesser trials she assisted in the construction of Crusaders’ Coliseum, where she later performed greater trials as a Champion of the Argent Crusade. 'Battle at Icecrown Citadel' LeClaire was one of 18 from the Aegis of Light to make it into Fordring’s strike force of 150 braves. She followed instruction closely and operated as a healer and combatant during the siege of Icecrown Citadel. Little is known about what occurred within the halls of Icecrown Citadel, and LeClaire remains under strict order not to divulge any information. She was one of 7 Champions to return from the Aegis of Light Company. 'Back on the Home Front' In the fallout of the war LeClaire returned to the Plaguelands where she and many others’ in the Argent Crusade began the reestablishment of Hearthglen in the west, and later the retaking and repair of the four watch towers in the east. Through the chaos of the Cataclysm LeClaire remained in the Plaguelands and assisted the Brotherhood of the Light in the capture of the ruined Stratholme City. It wasn’t until the rebuilding process of both Tyr’s Hand and Stratholme began that LeClaire took a venture south, to enlist financial aid from the Crusades’ allies in Stormwind City. 'The Shadowguard' 'Not a Moments Reprieve' What was meant to be a quiet, diplomatic stay in Stormwind City turned into a frenzied chain of events after meeting a dutiful arch mage and her charge, the small organization known as The Shadowguard. The arch mage came to LeClaire at the Argent Embassy with terrifying news that practitioners of the Light were being abducted from their homes in Darkshire. Troubled by the news LeClaire accompanied the mage, known as Waycrest, to the town and began a thorough investigation. The citizenry of the town were distrusting, unsociable and proved uncooperative to the investigation. Unable to find anything beyond theories LeClaire returned to Stormwind unconvinced that there had been any strange activities in the first place. 'An Untimely Death' The unfortunate discovery of Arch Mage Waycrest’s body brought on an entirely new search do to the evidence provided by members of The Shadowguard. LeClaire directed a hunt for the shadow mage under the alias ‘Lace’ who fled the murder scene. LeClaire urged agents of The Shadowguard to continue the investigation in her absence. 'Unfavorable Circumstances' The hunt for Lace brought LeClaire to an unmapped pass through the Alterac Mountains and into the ruin of Alterac City. She was waylaid when a phantom of the mage appeared before her and drew a spectral blade across the side of her throat. With a hand pressed firmly over the open wound LeClaire made it a short distance before blacking out. She awoke in a rickety old hut under the care of a Syndicate physician who called himself Bad Luck Chuck. Under Chuck’s watchful eye the long process toward healing began. LeClaire remained in that hut for two months, receiving treatment for swelling and infection. 'The Hunt Continues' When LeClaire finally returned to Stormwind after her long absence she was received with bad news that Lace had returned with followers and begun an assault on the headquarters of The Shadowguard. LeClaire recruited aid from her superiors in Hearthglen and marched out in defense of the organization. Patches of woodlands burned and denizens went missing left and right in the wake of the shadow mage. The damages were not immeasurable compared to the destructive wake brought on previously by the Cataclysm, and in the chaos of it all the new threat was easily overlooked by other forces of good. Tactics had to be changed and LeClaire saw to it more information was uncovered about the mage and the corrupt organization she served. With help from diviners in Dalaran LeClaire and The Shadowguard were able to learn Lace’s true name, Sophia Wheelock, former ward of the church. 'Argus Wake' After the disclosure of Lace’s true identity reached allies of The Shadowguard and higher authority in the Alliance LeClaire was politely dismissed from their services. Skeptical about what was truly occurring, or about to occur, LeClaire continued a small investigation on the happenings surrounding the events of The Shadowguard and Lace the Shadow Mage. All that she was able to uncover was a diminutive paper trail pertaining to reports about a subfaction of the Shadow Council called the Argus Wake. 'House Ravenshield ' 'Dilan the Humble' Before her return to the north LeClaire went on leave and remained in the City of Lions. During this time she met Dilan Ravenshield, another half-elven veteran and crusader. It didn’t take long for LeClaire to start enjoying the ex-crusader's company; he was a good storyteller and fine listener with a soldierly air about him. To LeClaire, Dilan breathed familiarity and she deemed him companionable - despite his questionable history with women. 'Budding Romance' After a few months LeClaire and Dilan grew close. They kept their relationship quiet and casual for LeClaire needed to return north and Dilan to his civic duties. It wasn’t until after the two took a trip to Nagrand in Outland that they decided to become official. Not long into their relationship Dilan Ravenshield took up the mantle of Lordship over House Ravenshield and only a few months later he proposed. Fearful of being an undesirable Lady of the House, LeClaire took it upon herself to properly learn how to become a reputable Lady. After a few months of tutorship under a dear friend LeClaire felt fit for the title. 'An Unexpected Surprise' Weeks of wedding planning followed and not far in LeClaire began to notice something odd about her sensitive breasts and insatiable appetite. Worried for her health she visited a physician and was surprised to learn of her pregnancy. A courier was dispatched immediately to inform Dilan while he was away campaigning. Reluctantly LeClaire called off the wedding, fearful that their unplanned pregnancy might besmirch Dilan’s nobility. When Dilan returned he assured LeClaire all would be well and declared they wed posthaste. A priestess of the clergy, and dear friend to Dilan, wed them atop the green slopes overlooking Stormwind Harbor. Bran Ravenshield, son and heir to House Ravenshield, was born a week before the Feast of Winter Veil. 'Lady of the House' Following the birth of their son Lady Ravenshield moved into Ravenshield Keep in Tirisfal and presently presides over the keep. In her husband’s absence Lady Ravenshield assumes instant control, giving stiff orders to keep the house well maintained and the men-at-arms in sharp condition. She is settling into the idea of holding a regular folkmoot, (where aggrieved parties come to the great hall at Ravenshield Keep to set out their arguments before Lord or Lady), believing it promises good entertainment as well as justice. 'Betrayal of the Heart' In the months following the birth of her son Lady Ravenshield had grown distant from the rest of House Ravenshield. Dilan included. She walled up in Ravenshield Keep, eager to spend her days resting peacefully among the gardens and sparse woodlands of the rocky estate. Even more eager to care for her infant child and oversee the progress of her young pupil, Miles Delmar Stone. Military requirements, ones she had fallen back on since her youth, suddenly fell at the waist side. The idea of perishing along side her husband in combat and leaving Bran without parents frightened her beyond belief. Soon she knew that retirement from the Argent Crusade was imminent and necessary. Lord Ravenshield did not take the news well, knowing that he would be without her for long periods of time. Her attempts to reason with Dilan did not fall on deaf ears and he understood and agreed with her reasons. She was an orphan herself, after all, and to put that sort of risk on the line every day of their lives was unacceptable. Reluctantly Lord Ravenshield permitted she retire to Ravenshield Keep. Not long after retirement Lord Ravenshield sent a missive to Lady Ravenshield stating that their relationship had changed too much, and she had grown too distant. Outraged and well aware of his boorish history with women Lady Ravenshield left Ravenshield Keep, taking their son with her. She fled to the Hinterlands in her rage and made a home for herself at Aerie Peak for a time until a more suitable establishment could be made. Former Ravenguard, Crowe Hawthorn, was her largest supporter, besides former officers in the Argent Crusade. Hawthorn aided Lady Ravenshield in returning north, to seek a new home among the other half of her kind. The Sin'dorei of Quel'thalas were surprisingly receptive of her presence, and soon Lady Ravenshield found herself with a humble yet beautiful grounds to call all her own, located within one of the outlying towns in Eversong Woods. She and her faithful bodyguard, Crowe, have lived in relative peace in Eversong for the past year. She has not made any attempts to return to Lord Ravenshield, or contact anyone within the house. Category:Characters Category:House of Ravenshield Category:Human Category:Half Elf Category:High Elf